This invention relates to electric motors and in particular, to a PMDC motor with a speed sensor.
Known speed sensors for PMDC motors use a coil to pick up electromagnetic signals emitted by the motor as the rotor turns. Known arrangements generally mount the sensor coil in the field magnet or in the space between adjacent magnets, resulting in a complex structure or assembly.
The present invention provides a PMDC motor with a speed sensor in which the coil is conveniently located.